Rewrite ${((5^{12})(7^{-11}))^{-8}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 7^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((5^{12})(7^{-11}))^{-8} = (5^{(12)(-8)})(7^{(-11)(-8)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{12})(7^{-11}))^{-8}} = 5^{-96} \times 7^{88}} $